Operation Puffle, Danials side of the story
by 1001dan
Summary: Puffles have been vanishing left and right and Agents have been rushing around trying to find out who the culprit is...Danial has a good idea who the culprit is. (IM GONNA BE NICE! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR PENGUIN FEATURE IN THE STORY IF YOU WANT! JUST POST A REVIEW WITH THE PENGUINS NAME AND PERSONALITY AND I MIGHT PICK YOUR CHARACTER!)
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Danial wondered. Was his life worth it? did he even have what it took to be an EPF agent? Well for goodness sake, Danial knew that he had to try to be his best.

Sitting in the main room of the EPF was the penguin himself. Danial. He's a black feathered penguin wearing the useral EPF grey outfit with his indiana jones like hat sitting on his head. But that wasn't the intresting feature of him.

Have you ever seen a penguin with natural red eyes? cause thats the eye colour danial has. And that what makes him uniqe in the EPF and in Club penguin itself. A One in a Billion chance.

It was november 2013 and puffles had been going missing left and right. Agents were running left and right trying to find out what the hell was going on. And then there was Danial, a lead of the group that consistid of Dot, Rookie, JetPackGuy (or Jet) and Gary. Was stuck in the EPf facility and was starting to get.. a little ticked off by the arguing.

He snapped. "GUYS SHUT UP! WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS HERE! WE DON'T NEED THE ARGUMENTS AS OF NOW! PUFFLES ARE GOING MISSING! WE SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT FINDING THE PUFFLES! NOT THE FACT THAT HERBERT MIGHT BE THE ONE BEHIND THIS AGAIN!"

Danial growled as the penguins suddenly shut up and turned to him. "Thank you.. now can we please get to work on finding the culprit? We don't want another Operation Blackout" and with that, the penguins got to work.

"I say Agent, you're more leader like today then you ever have been" A dark blue penguin came up to him wearing a labcoat with a coffie in his flippers. It was Gary, the geeky penguin that Danial kinda looked up to as a father figure. Danial let out a painful grunt at this remark. "Heh, i'm sorry, but after what happened during operation blackout... I- I don't want somthing like that to happen again..." All gary could do was slowly nod.

It was known by many agents and those closest to him that OPBlackout had almost put Danials lights out for good. Claws of a polarbear are sharp... almost long enough to tear you into two if not careful. And the fact that Danials friends were frozen... it sent him to the brink of insanity. When Dot was caught he snapped mentally and when seeing herbert after freeing them... lets just say both Herbert and Dan were pretty beat up.

"Dan...you survived that, you can survive this as well, Im pretty sure everyone..Even the Director took admiration of you're powers" Dot spoke up as she sat on the Chair next to Danial. She wore her useral outfit. Dot smirked and grabbed his hat, running off with it causing a wild goose chase around the EPF Screen and the table, causing some to giggle or laugh.

"They fight like a married couple" Rookie whispered.

After dot had given up and dan got his hat back (After tackling her and dot getting payback by strangleing him) they got back to buisness.

Though no one knew yet who the culprit was, Danial had a very good understanding of who it was...

'I'm gonna get payback on you Herbert. just like that old saying...' 


	2. The mission begins

hello! welcome to my second chapter of this story! the lucky penguin who stars in this is Megg! (Omega puppy)

"" Speech '' Thoughts

"Dan, i know you want to get pay back on herbert, but it isn't a good idea to just barge into his hideout.. its in the mountains surrounded by water!"

Dan had ran into his dad the same day he and his team would leave for the wilderness to find the puffles and hopefully, herbert.

His father, Fern was a dark green penguin and wore what Danial called "Ye olde PSA uniform" he also wore those Lava boots in which Dan had a flashback. he remembered when it was OperationBlackout when his Father obtained them, walked on the lava and then yelled 'I'M JESUS!'

He offended an EPF agent by mistake.

"Well, i dont want to end up frozen do i? i hate it when that happens" Danial muttered. Fern scoffed "Well i wasn't the one who was singing 'Angel of darkness' under his breath for the entirty of last november-" Gary came up to Fern and did the 'shut it' signal before turning to Danial

"Agent dan, we have a new team member for you this mission" he told. "Agent Megg!"

A yellow feathered penguin appeared from behind the Tv with blonde braided hair, one of her eyes was yellow while the other was a pentagram. Danial also noticed a pocket knife, possibly a fighter like him..but he blanked that thought out as he held out a flipper (handshake) "I guess you heared of me...Names Danial..Nickname Dan"

the penguin grunted and put a flipper waving as if to say 'no, just wave' "Name is Megg, Gary doesn't shut up about your "heroic" exploits" Megg said sarcasticly with a slight blush. "We both hate herbert with a passion, lets get this mission started eh?" She added with a smirk.

Dot on the other hand, one could've seen fire in her eyes (My god jealous much!?) which had caused Both Jet and Rookie to slowly side walk away from her. Fern caught up on this and let out an amused huff.

Later...

"Is it true carrots help you see in the dark?" Rookie stuttered behind Dan as they walked through the forest, Dot was walking beside Danial with Jet in the sky (As useral,) Gary was too busy taking down notes and Fern was too busy getting stuck. Megg was cleaning her knife as she walked, Smirking. "They say the puffles in this forest are Giant rabids..." She whispered loudly. This caused everyone to shiver while megg chuckled.

"Ok, im scared now." Dot gulped clutching Danials flipper causing him to blush madly "My arm...can't feel it" he whispered.

It was then they all heared a dark, laughing sound. Danial just growled knowing who the laugh belonged to.. "HERBERT! GET YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A -" Dot covered Danials mouth with her flipper glancing a 'shut up' look at him.

Herbert just laughed as he peeked out of a bush, almost as if to aggrevate them "Like i would give up to an idiot like you, i refuse" he said mockingly causing Danial to go wide eyed and make a painful grunting sound.

Flashback..

"Come on Danial, you can't face me in your state...Just bow down to me!" Herbert yelled to a downed Danial. Dan began to struggle up to his feet and let out a chuckle "Like i would give up to an idiot like you...I REFUSE...!" Herbert backed up in fear but then swiped at him.

End flashback..

"IDIOT!" Danial yelled to herbert as the polar bear dissapeared into the bushes and danial ran after him through the bushes.

"Danial! Wait!" Dot yelled as the group ran after him. Meggs on the other hand had sped forwards to try and catch herbert. Dan and Megg had fell off a small hill.. and as they got up the entire group landed ontop of them causing herbert to laugh.

"YOU WON'T CATCH ME! GOOD LUCK PUNY AGENTS!" and with that he dissapeared. Dan and Meggs making annoyed growling sounds.

"Don't listen to that jerk Dan...he's trying to get on your nerves" Dot muttered as she got up "Damn hills...we should camp here for now guys"

Danial just sighed "S-Sure.."

The next chapter is finished! please reply and tell me how im doing, i will like that.

Until next time folks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Heres another chapter my friends! i hope you all enjoy! (Featuring Meg, who is owned by Omega puppy)

There happened to be zero clouds during that night, the group had managed to set up camp by a river. While the others were planning ways to enter herberts base Danial was sitting away from the group.

He had his eyes fixtated onto his ninja amulet that only had the fire crystal on it. To him that crystal represented who he truly was on the inside.

Strong.

Rash..

Maybe a little immature..

Danial looked to the group. Gary, Jet, Rookie.. how could he forget his lil brother?, Meg, the new one in the group to help them out, Fern and dot... Maybe it was him but he truly saw them as his family.

"What are you doing day dreaming?" a voice from behind him said, causing Dan to let out a quiet shreik. It was Dot "Don't sneak up on me like that!" he yelled as Dot just giggled.

"What are you thinking about?" Dot finally said, concerned. Danial sighed

"Stuff... like what happened back then..." Danial sat back down as Dot listened.

"Remember how i went insane back during operation blackout?" Danial questioned

"And Rookie causing a panic? I remember...even after besting herbert you went mute for an entire day...you scared m-...Us" Dot sighed as she sat next to him.

Danial continued "But i remained ok... we went back to being a team like before! you understand right? when someone becomes your best friend you'd do anything for them... You love them and trust them and you're willing to even go to hell for them."

Dot was confused "Yet you continue to try and do stuff all by yourself..." Danial turned to dot and laughed "It's me saying i don't want to get anyone hurt"

Dot was a bit shocked, of all things Dan would do for the group...it was to not let them get hurt. She understood because of what happened during operation blackout but it still shook her up 'Maybe thats why he..? no it's to early to think of that...'

"Anyways... im going to my tent...i expect you to do the same Dan! don't want a tired penguin in the group!" As Dot stood up she then proceeded to Hug Danial, much to his surprise. "Thank you...it's great to have faith again.." Dot ran back to the group and they all proceeded to go into their seperate tents.

Dan just stood there shocked but then just smiled. "Keh..."

Morning...

"Where the heck is Danial? he's not in his tent" Rookie yawned. Jet laughed at this saying "He didn't even go back to his tent! he fell asleep in a tree!" He looked over to an annoyed Dot "...Here's some rope, pull him out the tree"

After Dot found Danial, and put the rope on his foot she let out a snicker "Uno, Dos, Tres" with that the branch danial was sleeping on snapped and he fell into the river...thank goodness it was shallow.

"GOODNESS SAKE! THANK GOODNESS THE WATER'S NOT DEEP" Danial jumped out of the water and shook some water off him "Rise and shine sleepy head, we have a plan, we have a dingy over there. It should take us to herberts lair.

After some minutes of packing up they all got on the boat... except for Dan who gulped "H-Hey, i know there's only one aquaphibic penguin in the group but do we REALLY have to cross that river...?" he questioned quite weakly.

Meg suddenly burst out laughing "OH THE IRONY! A PENGUIN THAT CAN'T SWIM!" Dan just blushed in embarressment while dot facepalmed "Well, do you see any other way? if so then see ya"

Dan sighed and jumped onto the boat, turned to Meg who was still laughing "Don't even think of pushing me over..."

"Oh look, herberts base" Meg said in disgust as they approched it. Dot and the others just shrugged. After an hour they got to shore and Danial was the first to get off and run in.

"Not this again.." Gary mumbled "Last time he did this he was caught..." they walked inside the lair "Those rocks look like wolf teeth" Danial said

"Whats so great about Wolves!?" everyone yelled. Danial snickered "Well Grey Wolves, scientific name being Canis Lupus themselves have a bite force of 136, not as strong as a polarbear or a hippo, but you don't want ya hand..or head near one..now come on"

As everyone walked, dan knew one thing...

"Herbert, we're coming for you" 


	4. A true problem

As the group of penguins walked through the cave, the entire place was littered with the old penguin robots that herbert used to try and take over club penguin. Dan turned to his Father who sivered at the looks of them.

"I remember these damn things...they were strong" Fern growled at one of the robots and kicked it.

"They look like they would belong to a horror game though..." Jet sighed his gold coloured eyes peeked from under his agent glasses as rookie pondered "Five nights at freddy's..." rookie finally said as the rest turned to him. "...what?" he muttered.

Herbert slammed his paw down on his desk "WHY WON'T THIS STUPID GAME BEHAVE!?" he yelled as his computer lagged. Klutzy the crab staying well away from the enraged bear...he clicked.

"NO DUH THIS COMPUTER SUCKS! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!? BILL GATES?" Herbert roared.

Danial stopped at a metal door. It was closed "Ugh...great..." he grunted. "Maybe there's another way around? maybe that river we past?" Danial shuddered "NO GOD PLEASE NO ROOKIE... im not like that... im busting my way through" and with that he ran at the door...only to bounce backwards and land on his back. "Electromagnetic door...youch" Megg exlaimed while chuckling. Dot gave her a stern look as she helped danial back up. Meggs chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Ok...Gary plan B?" Dot said and Gary looked up "Plan B?" he questioned. Danial held what looked like a C4 "Plan B equals Micheal Bay movie" He laughed as he threw it at the door.

"Klutzy...i hear beeping like, C4 Micheal jackson Bay movie beeping" Herbert muttered as Klutzy clicked. "I JOKED ABOUT THE JACKSON BIT... he was a great dancer though" suddenly the door blew off its hinges. Danial and his little group ran though the door. Meggs hissed at herbert while Danial crossed his flippers.

"HAHA! AFTER ALL I DID TO YOU, YOU STILL WANNA FIGHT!?" herbert yelled to him as Dan huffed "Nah... im just gonna be the ultermate troll.."

Danial jumped off the small hill he was on and pressed a switch (coin slot thing) on herberts machiene that released all the puffles. Herbert was now practicly fuming.

"Nice one Danial, you got em" Rookie giggled. "Herbert! give yourself UP! we have you now and you are NOT gonna be hurting ANYONE!" Danial yelled to the polar bear. His eyes were calm but his voice was angered.

"You really think you're gonna win? i have your weakness idiot... Remember that Fire stone on your pendalum necklace?" Danial suddenly stopped. Whatever herbert did to it that made him go nuts the last time was still obviously in the necklace of his... and since his fire stone is basicly a connection to his soul as well. Just herbert whacking the necklace would make him go...Dark.

"Gary... i really need a plan here. If you havent got one...run i don't want anyone hurt here" Danial yelled to the group, his voice was hoarse, as if someone had gripped his neck.

"3, 2, 1...ding ding! TIMES UP AGENT!" Herbert lunged towards Danial, swiping with his right paw. Danial with his reaction time jumped backwards...it was one second too late. Herberts claws tapped the ninja pendalum necklace, shaking it.

_**'RRRRRRRR!'**_

'...Oh no...'

Danial fell backwards after landing with a grunt. While nothing happened for a few seconds, Herbert was laughing "YOU AGENTS BETTER RUN WHILE YOU CAN!" he yelled up to them. "STOP TALKING NONSENCE!" Meggs yelled and tried to lunge at Herbert. Jet stopped her "Agent Meggs! this isn't nonsence he's sprouting! its fact!" he looked to Danial who was standing up now. Gary was trying to remain his cool, but fear was noticiable in his eyes. Rookie was backing up. Jet had his eyes narrowed, but he was shaking a little. Meggs was confused. Dot...

"DANIAL!" she yelled with narrowed eyes, but like gary there was fear in her voice and eyes...but it was worse.

Danial had stood up now. He then turned he side to face the group. His red eyes had a evil glow to them and his pupil had shrunk and his teeth (dont ask i have no idea but apparently CP penguins have teeth) were clenched together.

"Have you met this side of Danial yet Meggs?" Herbert snickered. Meggs was now slightly shaken but kept her cool better than Gary.

"Dan's insane again..." Herbert muttered amusingly.

"I'd like to see you try and turn him back..."


End file.
